


Baton Rouge, Baby

by WriteMeow2



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeow2/pseuds/WriteMeow2
Summary: Percy’s gone. Unwittingly leaving her “Country Mouse” to atone for their “reckless bit of fun”. Warning Mpreg! Complete!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I own no one in the NCIS: New Orleans series. Rights/material belong to CBS. Important side note. In this 'universe', for lack of a better word. Only thing that sets it apart from the regular one is the biological swapping. Meaning, men are the ones bearing children in this scenario. Please read and review so I know if this is something worth continuing or not :)**

* * *

Christopher LaSalle's life was basically an open book. From his older brother's history of mental instability, to his stint as an Alabama transplant with the NOPD. However, there was one thing he fought to keep under lock and key. Question was. How much longer until this secret was exposed.

Him and Percy had become closer over time. This was rough terrain at first. He was hesitant to jump into another relationship after Savannah's untimely death. Instead, choosing to immerse himself in meaningless sex and long nights away from home. Now, life was pulling the rug out from underneath him again.

The former ATF agent, his 'off-the-book' girlfriend, had announced her rash and completely unforeseen resignation. The team was still trying to adjust since Brody became nothing more than a ghost, two years prior.

It seemed as though he couldn't catch a break. And yet, there he was. Holed up in the station's restroom. Praying like Hell that neither Gregorio or Pride came searching for him.

Lost in his own mind, attempting, albeit vainly, to calm himself. Hearing nothing but his own tensive breathing. Bile stinging at his throat. But this time, he was able to thankfully, keep it down. A fairly unsteady hand rose. Clenching what Chris could only describe as "brass tacks in a plastic shell". In other words, a pregnancy test.

Two distinct pink lines. Bringing an unforgiving punch to the gut, in the mother of all reality checks. Rubbing at his face, simply trying to process everything. Steel blue eyes narrowed, glaring at the piece of plastic. As if the piss stick was somehow liable for his current state. He takes another deep breath, shifting his feet a bit. In a mental war of whether or not to toss it out with the rest of the rubbish. That's when he heard it and froze.

"Christopher, you alright?"

Came Dwayne Pride's mix of fatherly and concerned voice. Chris's eyes widen, he starts hastily wrapping the test in paper towel. Slipping it in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Barely taking three seconds to wash his hands before calling out in response with that charismatic Southern drawl.

"All good, King"

He opens the door to see his boss. That deep, furrowed expression of dread etched upon his face. Chris flashes his classic crooked smile. Although, this did little to persuade his superior to thinking otherwise. Best course of action was to carry on as any other day. But he knew deep down. Pride wasn't the type to dismiss things so easily. It would resurface sooner or later.

The two men make their way towards the main doors of the squad room. Chris glances over to see that same fretful, battered look. The young man's brow shot up in an almost playfully conceited manner.

"Kiiiiiing..it's fine"

This earned a chuckle out of the senior agent. Much to Chris's surprise. They reach Pride's desk just in time to catch Tammy heading out. The New Yorker flashes a small pouty smile at the men as she passes.

"And where might you be headed, Ms. Gregorio?"

King queries. His expression now more settled, relaxed. She slips on a pair of sunglasses before setting foot outdoors.

"That would be to get caffeine directed intravenously. One cup ain't doin' it"

She quips. Without warning, Pride's phone chimes. He glances at it briefly before tucking it away. Eyes surveying both agents.

"Looks like you'll have to reschedule that transfusion. We've gotta body"

* * *

"Petty officer first class, Ryan Holt. Found by a civilian, dead in Bourbon Street.."

Pride briefs his team as they near the crime scene. Chris could feel the nausea rare its ugly head once more. Pulling down the brim of his hat to not only shield his eyes from the sun. But any unwanted attention from his colleagues.

He ducks under the crime scene tape. Coming eye to eye with the deceased. The color almost immediately drains from his face. As Gregorio was in the process of kneeling down to take photos of the area, she couldn't help but notice the poor man's alarming pale appearance.

"LaSalle, is somethin' wrong?"

No sooner had the words even left her lips. The Southern boy rushed as far from the perimeter of the scene as possible and vomited.


	2. Chapter 2

"This your first day on the job, kid?"

Cracked a Jefferson Parish cop from the sidelines of the yellow ribbon. Whilst the helpless, miserable agent continued throwing up the contents of his earlier lunch. Chris glares at the beady-eyed bastard. Making sure to hawk a gob of vomit tinged spit in his general direction.

"Holy crap, Chris!"

Came Gregorio's panicked voice. She rushes over to him and lays a comforting hand on his back. He hears Pride not too far behind her. So much for keeping under the radar as far as his colleagues were concerned.

"What's going on? ..Do you need to go to a hospital?!"

Her overreaction only making the situation worse. He knew she meant well. But now was not the time for hysterics. He waves her off.

"No, no I'm fine, really"

"You don't look _"fine"_ "

"Gregorio!" he snaps inadvertently. That's when Pride made his way towards the duo. What a nightmare.

"Chris, what happened?!"

It was now at this point that his fuse was at its shortest. He growls under his breath.

"Dammit, enough!.. Just stop askin' how things are, already"

Just as he was getting back to a normal, standing position. He spots Loretta and Sebastian bringing up the rear. Certainly in no mood for the coroner's inevitable mother-henning. He pulls the brim of his hat down, once again, and retreats from the scene.

"What the Hell was all that about?"

Gregorio asks. Her New York accent really cutting in thick. Dwayne shakes his head. He was just as puzzled as she was. They hear their former lab rat, turned forensics agent, in the midst of a debate with the seasoned morgue worker. Something about aliens.

"Loretta, listen.. They're real, okay?.. Don't believe me, go to the observatory and see for yourself…"

She rolls her eyes, but humors the nerdy little tech. "Whatever you say, dear". She chuckles softly. Sebastian instantly notices Chris's absence. Loretta, of course, following suit.

"Hey, where's Chris?"

He asks. Although it wasn't directed towards anyone specific. The coroner's expression seemed to grow more uneasy following the tech's question. She was always the one to jump to the worst possible scenario. Although, this could partially correlate with raising two former troubled foster sons.

"Left just a bit ago. He's been acting a bit peculiar lately. But won't say a word to myself or Gregorio".

Pride responds, his tone suggesting he was frustrated that one of his team members was keeping things from him. Then again, it wasn't his place to pry.

"I'm sure he'll come around, Dwayne. Maybe there's just a lot on his plate right now, we're unaware of".

Loretta stated. Sure, her words were of great consolation. But didn't necessarily mean they held any validation. There was no telling whether he would open up to anyone about what was going on. However, there was work to be done. Chris would just have to take a backseat.

"Well as far as our Navy officer is concerned.. Loretta begins. "Looks like a deep stab wound to the chest. Punctured his heart, damaging surrounding vital tissue and arteries. He bled out and died within a matter of minutes.. Judging from the early stages of rigor mortis, I'd say TOD was around 1, maybe 1:15".

Pride nods and thanks the coroner for her findings. Sebastian worked the finer details of trace evidence, while Gregorio handled photography. Still, Chris's odd behavior gnawed at him. Just like with Hamilton, he couldn't just let this go. He claps once to get the team's attention.

"Alright, have the body transported to the morgue. Run a tox screen to rule out any illegal substances in his system, and I'll meet you there shortly".


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope everyone likes this chapter :)_ **

* * *

Dwayne wasn't sure where exactly he would find Chris. But instinct told him, most likely, he would be at his home. Before heading back to the field office, he'd take a detour to the residence.

He eases the silver SUV into the sand covered drive. Stepping out of the vehicle and heading his way up towards the semi-enclosed porch of the bungalow style house. Making small, yet substantial knocks at the front door. A few seconds pass until he hears a commotion on the other side. The door slowly opens.

"Oh, hey King"

Said Chris, in an almost languid tone. It was as if he wanted to appear surprised by the unannounced visit, as one naturally would. But his body wouldn't allow it. The older man gives a small smile.

"Hey, sorry for droppin' by so suddenly. Just wanted to check up on ya. Can I come in?"

He scratches the back of his head momentarily. As if mulling over whether he should really let his boss into his home or not.

He nods and steps aside to allow him to come in. He only ever visited Chris' house once before. A rustic, modest place. Maybe in need of a new paint job. But overall, a somewhat whimsical appeal.

"We're all worried about you, Chris"

Pride stated. His anxious manner taking over yet again. He hears Chris sigh. Not sure if that signaled the visit was already over. Or he was simply done with the redundant questions surrounding his situation. Then came a response that stunned even Dwayne himself. Initially at least.

"I know, but.. I don't wanna get into it"

"Christopher, whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out"

Close-lipped he shakes his head.

"No, no we can't, King"

At this point, the older man was ready to admit defeat. But he never gave up on a fellow NCIS agent and he wasn't about to start now. He inhales slowly.

"Well, whenever you are ready. You know where to find me"

He responds with a warm smile. Figuring the more sensible route was to let Chris talk it out on his own terms versus goading him into it. Little was said afterwards. However, Pride left feeling a sliver of hope nonetheless.

* * *

"Glad you could join us"

Gregorio quipped when she saw Pride come through the main doors. Corners of his mouth morphing into a grin. She chuckles.

"Where were you anyway?"

She finally asks. He wasn't anticipating such a question. But wasn't about to go into depth of the actual answer. After all, it was no one's concern, aside from Chris', of his whereabouts.

"Just checkin' on somethin'. Miss Loretta find anything during the autopsy?"

Tammy gathers up a couple files off her desk before responding.

"Actually yes, and it was quite surprising. Sad just the same"

Pride raised a brow. He was perplexed, but at the same time, intrigued.

"How so?"

He asks. She now has a hold of the files under her arm and heads towards the doors.

"I think its best if you saw it for yourself"

" _Odd_ ". He thought. Going by Gregorio's word, he takes a short walk over to the adjacent Jefferson Parish morgue.

"Oh Dwayne, glad you're here. Something you may want to see"

The kindly older woman stated as Pride entered the facility. He follows her to the autopsy table. She has a scalpel in hand and directs it towards the man's freshly sutured abdomen.

"As I was going through my preliminary examination. I happened to notice something quite unusual." Pride leans in a bit further as she spoke. "His lower midsection just seemed a little bit swollen. It wasn't until I made the initial cut and investigated… Dwayne, Mr. Holt was three months pregnant".

That word hit him like a freight train. His eyes widened and he hoped the coroner didn't see the almost gobsmacked expression on his face.

Suddenly it all seemed to come together and make sense. He pats Loretta lightly on the shoulder before leaving.

"Loretta, you're amazing. Great work as usual"

She reacts to this with an almost smug smile and laughs. "Tell me somethin' I don't know"

* * *

He wouldn't know what to call it other than fate. Just as Pride was passing through the squad room and into the kitchen area. He spots Chris seated at the large oak table near the marble island.

"Chris?'

The young man was startled from his almost trance-like state, looking down at the table.

"Damn King, you scared the bejesus outta me"

Although his tone now was more lighthearted. He even cracked a bit of a smile. Pride chuckles.

"Yeah, sorry about that".

He takes a seat across from LaSalle. Given the autopsy finds, he knew just the thing to say to finally get the Country boy to open up.

The cherry on top was spotting the single frosted doughnut that sat next to Chris on the table. Pride laughs softly once more.

"Y'know, it's funny. Back when I was pregnant with Laurel. Doughnuts were my go-to"

Suddenly, Chris's expression morphed into something that could only be described as " _oh shit. He found me out_ ".

He stays silent for a bit. Eyes darting between the floor and tabletop. Just then, he utters just above a whisper.

"I ..I'm pregnant, its Percy's"


	4. Chapter 4

**Aww poor Chris. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Remember, reviews= happiness! happiness= more chapters! :D**

* * *

"Does she know?"

He asks simply. Chris continues diverting his gaze from Pride's and shakes his head.

"Nah, she don't. I mean, Hell. I didn't even know fully, up until the test. Had my suspicions 'course"

It then occurred to the older agent that, that was why the young man chose to seclude himself in the restroom earlier that day.

He gives a small smile, attempting to ease Chris' anxiety. Chris finally takes a bite from the doughnut that had been nothing more than table decor up until that point. His hand coming to rest lazily atop his still-toned stomach.

"Best of my guess. About three weeks along when she made the announcement. 'An she's been gone a month now. So, seven, eight weeks. Give or take"

The Country boy prattles on. Pride simply shakes his head.

"Well either way, Christopher. She has the right to know. She _**is**_ the mother after all"

He hangs his head. Almost shamefully.

"Yeah, I know, King. 'An she will. Just don't think its news she wants 'ta hear"

Pride raises a brow inquisitively.

"What makes ya say that?"

He hadn't so much gotten the word "well" out, when Patton came rolling into the kitchen.

"Not tryin' to interrupt anything"

The disabled man stated with a raised hand. Chris appeared mildly vexed by the sudden interruption. Although, chose to keep it to himself. Pride clears his throat before answering.

"What is it, P?"

Patton starts tapping away on his customized pc.

"So, I dug through Holt's phone records to see if anything stood out. Two outgoing calls to an abortion clinic in Lafayette within a week"

This was certainly an interesting turn of events. Especially considering he obviously hadn't gone through with the procedure when he was found. But there had to be more to the story than met the eye.

"Do we know if the calls were voluntary or not?"

Pride inquired. Patton just shakes his head nonchalantly.

"Well.. I am good, but no miracle worker. Unfortunately, there's no way of knowing whether Holt was pressured into getting one by the wife/girlfriend. Or he did so on his own accord. But judging from the findings in autopsy. I'm guessing it wasn't the latter"

It seemed as though this topic was rather difficult for Chris to handle. Especially considering the circumstance. He excuses himself from the table and heads out to the courtyard. Patton looks out in his direction, perplexed.

"Yo, everything alright with LaSalle?"

He asks Pride with a thumb hooked back towards the courtyard. He knew Chris wanted what was said kept strictly between them.

It wasn't something that needed to involve the entire team. However, when that time came that Chris would be put on desk duty. There would undoubtedly be questions. But they'd cross that bridge when they get there.

"Yeah. Just a little tired. 'Scuse me, Patton"

* * *

Chris was somewhat leaning against the three tiered fountain. Admiring the unique lights that were strung overhead. The senior agent makes his way over, now standing beside him.

"Chris..I'm sorry if it got to be too much for you in there"

Pride explains. The young man's eyes still narrowed. He makes a sniffling sound and brushes at his nose briefly, nostrils flare. This was usually one of Chris's telltale signs when something was on his mind.

"Nothin' to be sorry for. Not your fault, or Patton's.." He could tell there was a "but" to follow. Chris closes his eyes momentarily.

"It's just that, well, I can easily see Percy demandin' I make that same call. Just like Holt.." His hand travels to his stomach and he takes in a deep breath.

"I don't think I can make that call, King. Not to my own flesh 'an blood"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**The moment we've been waiting for! He finally tells Percy!  
**

* * *

A good month and a half had passed before Chris finally decided to make that fateful phone call to Percy. Pride had been of great support throughout this entire ordeal. It was rather unusual for the field office to run into a case deemed insoluble. But the Holt murder proved to test not only their abilities. But expectations.

He made sure no one was in earshot of the courtyard when he brought her name up in contacts and pressed the phone icon. There were a couple echoing rings before she answered.

" _Well hey, Country Mouse. It's been awhile_ "

Her tone was unexpectedly chipper. Especially considering her demeanor leading up to the resignation. Seemed very standoffish. He gives a low chuckle.

"It has, City Mouse. How you likin' the D.C. life?"

Before she even gets a chance to respond, another voice is heard in the background. They needed her assistance with something, which meant she had to wrap things up. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"Before ya go. I need to talk to you about somethin' kinda important. Any chance you can catch a plane out here soon?"

More background noise. Followed by what sounded like a giggle.

" _Well, can't ya just tell me now, Chris_?" Her timbre was now replaced with slight irritation. She wanted to speed things along so she could get to what she was tasked with to help.

"Not exactly.. So do ya think you can make it out here?"

He hears her sigh and call to the man that approached her earlier that she'd be right there.

" _I'll try to get a flight out this weekend".._ She explained " _no guarantees, but I'll try. We can meet at Pride's bar_ "

"Thanks Percy"

* * *

Pride was behind the counter of his bar. Polishing the glasses. There were a few regulars dispersed throughout the small building. He fills a glass with soda water for Chris and made sure Gregorio and Sebastian were away tidying up loose ends on an unrelated case to give Chris and Percy the time they needed.

"Thanks King"

He drawled. Grabbing the drink and taking in a stream of soda through the black cocktail straw. Pride smiles and nods, continuing with the polishing. Suddenly Chris hears the door open accompanied by a familiar voice and turns his head in its direction.

"Well I'll be damned, City Mouse, ya made it!"

He exclaims with a grin from his stool. She smiles and asks Pride if he could get her an oatmeal cream stout. Then making her way over, motions to Chris and asks what beer he wants.

He proceeds to shake his head and points to the still unfinished club soda sitting on the counter. This struck her as a bit odd, because as long as she had known him. Christopher LaSalle rarely refused a beer.

Pride gives him a reassuring smile as he was fixing her drink and tilts his head over towards Percy. Giving that sort of proverbial push he needed. He finally gets up and meets her halfway to give her a hug.

Wearing his usual long sleeve, close fitting gray shirt. He was hyper aware his belly was a bit more pronounced at this point. Being about 14 weeks in now. Not quite a "baby bump" yet, but certainly a departure from when he was only 7 weeks.

They go in for the embrace and that's when Percy noticed something peculiar concerning her former boyfriend's midsection. Perhaps she was just imagining things. But seemed like his stomach stuck a bit further out than she last remembered. She pats it and jokes.

"Gettin' a bit of a beer belly there, LaSalle. Probably good ya passed on that booze, huh?"

They shared in a fit of awkward laughter until Pride interrupted briefly by telling Sonja her beer was ready. Thank God. Unfortunately, Chris figured she suspected too much already.

What was the point delaying it any further? He runs a hand over his face and groans. Reaching for her arm to face him once more.

"Yeah, about that belly, Percy. Its all baby. Ain't beer.. you're gonna be a mom"


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Upon hearing of this life-altering news, her expression was mirrored of someone who just discovered their family slaughtered. Not quite the reaction Chris was hoping for. Then again, not entirely shocking either. She stammers briefly before abruptly turning heel and swiftly walking out.

"Percy!"

Chris calls out, trying to stop her. She gets to the curb and stops, him finally catching up. Even at a light jog was becoming a bit more difficult in comparison to pre-pregnancy. He exhales heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry to just drop this all on ya. I didn't know what else 'ta do"

He explained. Still trying to get his breathing back to normal. Still, she said nothing in response. Just a deep sigh and continuing to keep her focus down on the sidewalk. The silence was maddening. She sighs once more before finally replying.

"Look Chris, I..I just don't think I'm ready to be a mother"

He was afraid she'd say something like that. Slowly, he takes her hand in his. Looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know this' a lot 'ta take in right now, Percy. But I also know you'd make a great mother"

Quite to his surprise, this made her smile. He knew it would be a trying 5 more months ahead of them. But he had yet to see a challenge that Percy didn't face head on. He reciprocates the smile and lightly cups her chin.

"So whaddya say, City Mouse? You up for the challenge?"

He asks with a wry grin. Sure, it was cheesy as Hell. But he was banking on it being effective. She gives a small smile once again and chuckles.

"Well, I can't leave Washington, but.. We'll try and make this co-parenting thing work"

* * *

Shortly thereafter, the pair found themselves back at Chris's place. An ocean of navy blue bed sheets surrounding them. They exchange a passionate kiss as Sonja's hand travels down to rest on his stomach. She smirks and jests.

"Well, Country Mouse. The upside here is I can't knock you up more than you already are"

He laughs so hard at this he's nearly at the brink of snorting. Astounded by how well this had played out. Better than expected, actually. The couple lie in bed awhile longer. Her nuzzled against him.

"So, do you know the gender yet?"

She asks suddenly. Up until this point in his pregnancy. Determining the sex would've been a tad difficult. But now at 4 months, should be fairly effortless to deduce. He was never a big fan of hospitals. There had to be an alternative. That's when it hit him, the team's coroner.

"I don't…But I know someone that does"

Chris then texts Pride his and Sonja's elaborate plan. Thereby also including the members that were previously left out of the little PerSalle product. If all went accordingly, Pride would brief Loretta on Chris's condition.

Undoubtedly she would be taken aback, but Dwayne knew better than anyone else when talking with the longtime medical examiner on how to handle her reactions.

They'd come to an agreement and allow Percy and Chris inside the morgue. Seeing as she possessed not only the knowledge, but equipment. Coming to an accurate conclusion shouldn't be much of an issue. Pride texts back shortly thereafter " _It's a go_ ".

A mass text was sent out to Sebastian, Gregorio and Patton to meet in the squad room around 5 pm. Giving the couple the necessary hour needed to group, set up and broadcast.

Loretta smiles warmly and holds the door open for them when they arrive. It was agreed, Pride would stay on the sidelines for the duration of the exam.

"C'mon daddy" Loretta jokes whilst patting the examination table. Almost immediately after she uttered this, her expression changes as she comes to the realization that this may have come across rather erogenous sounding. The trio laugh this little moment away quickly as Chris hops onto the table.

She instructs him to lift his shirt as she fires up the machine. Pride observes from the nearby window. Percy soon joins alongside him. Loretta fetches a small container of translucent liquid from the shelf.

"Now, this may be a little cold"

The coroner forewarns before applying the ultrasound gel. True to her word, it was somewhat of a shock to the system. Chris flinches and lip curls a bit as the gel was being smeared across the expanse of his stomach. He could feel her move the transducer from left to right, almost methodically.

"Well there you are.."

Loretta cooed as she zeroed in on the spot their child was nestled. This was proceeded by the sound of a switch flipping. Then, the one that would forever change their lives. The resonating, rapid swooshing of their baby's heartbeat. Percy squeezed Chris's hand.

"Oh my God"

She utters, almost breathlessly and covers her mouth briefly with her free hand. He could almost swear she was on the verge of tears. But he knew better than to call a badass like Percy out on her emotions. Loretta presses the transducer against his skin. A little more firmly this time.

"So.. She began "Who wants to know the sex?"

Chris and Percy exchange anticipated glances. Both hands shoot up, as if they were back in grade school. Loretta chuckles softly at this and announces in a heartening tone.

"Well congrats mom and dad, its a girl!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I surprised even myself with the outcome of this chapter. I hope you all feel the same, and enjoy the read :D**

* * *

It was all so unreal. Chris couldn't take his eyes off the gray, grainy image. His little girl, _their_ little girl. She was rather small, but there was no denying they were looking at a baby. Loretta pointing out her head and extremities with a pen. She smiles and turns to the parents-to-be.

"Are we ready for the big reveal to the others?"

Her tone was comforting, but at the same time just as effervescent as Chris and Percy felt to show their daughter off to the remaining team members. She checks the time of the wall clock, 4:58.

"It's show time"

* * *

"You guys know what this' all about?"

Sebastian asks perplexed, looking up from his phone while entering the squad room to join Gregorio and Patton. She shrugs.

"Have no idea. Doc just texted and said to meet here"

The New Yorker explained.

"Same here"

Pipes Patton. Suddenly, the main office plasma television springs to life. This causing the resident nerd to nearly have a heart attack by the instantaneity of it all. Loretta's face then appears on the screen. Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief.

"Had me goin' there for a sec. This' usually the part where Jigsaw asks if you "want to play a game" "

Gregorio rolls her eyes and laughs inwardly. Patton just simply shook his head and smirked. "Man, you watch way too many horror flicks". The coroner proceeds to clear her throat in an attempt to bring the trio's attention back to focus.

"More of a solitaire fan, personally. But I digress…. Reason I brought you all here, is, well, I'll let Chris and Sonja explain"

She steps aside to reveal the pair, still in a handhold. Chris still lying on the paper covered autopsy table. It crinkling annoyingly under the movement of his body.

"Hey guys"

They declare, unintentionally awkward-sounding in unison with a wave of their free hand. This only mounting the confusion for the group of three as they exchange puzzled glances. Gregorio is the first to finally speak up.

"Uh, hey..So, yeah…what's this big announcement?"

Her words holding as much uncertainty as her facial expression. Chris and Percy turn to each other and smile. He then motions to the coroner with a slight head tilt.

"Miss Loretta, if you'll kindly do the honors"

His Alabama accent particularly accentuated. She laughs softly and resumes picking the transducer back up from where she'd left it. Gliding it along the small protrusion of his stomach until their daughter is brought into full view of the sonogram screen.

"Is, is that?…"

Sebastian stuttered in shock. A rather goofy looking grin creeping along his face unconsciously. Patton and Gregorio look on without a word. They were possibly still too in awe to speak. Again, Chris and Percy exchange beaming smiles.

"Yep, we're havin' a baby"

In the hours following the announcement. Their fellow agents couldn't be more delighted of the news that their team will soon be gaining its newest little probie.

Sebastian, of course, immediately volunteering to be the designated "cool uncle". Gregorio providing plenty of emotional support, and Patton already foreseeing in transforming their daughter into the next "computer specialist" prodigy.

* * *

"Wish you didn't hafta fly back tomorrow"

Chris stated somewhat morosely. He and Percy decided to spend what little time was left together, until she had to catch her early flight out in the morning. She moves closer to him and lays her head on his chest.

Again, them finding themselves at his place. Never before had he experienced anything quite like it. But it was already rather sensitive to the touch. He flinches and upper lip involuntarily curls.

"Sorry, City Mouse. But we're gonna hafta find another position. This.." (He explains with his hands gesturing towards his chest). Ain't workin'"

She lets out a hearty laugh and moves her head to lay by his shoulder.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, Country Mouse"

Back at the field office. As Gregorio poured over the old Holt case. She was stunned to find the break they've been searching for, for all these months.

There was previously unidentified skin flakes embedded underneath the man's fingernails. This was until it was cross referenced with a partial thumbprint on his shirt collar. Was a match to the victim's girlfriend, Lisa Gordo.

To their surprise, she had been linked to at least 3 unsolved cold cases involving the men in her life under an alias. But in typical NCIS fashion, this was not a simple open and shut case. Seemed Ms. Gordo was on the lam. She sighs and turns to Pride.

"Looks like we have to put a BOLO out on the "loving girlfriend" "

He chuckles.

"Our work is never done, Gregorio"

She arches a brow with a smirk. Reaching for the generic coffee chain paper cup and taking a sip.

"New York had the naked cowboy. New Orleans has its very own Aileen Wuornos"

* * *

7 am came around too quickly for Chris's liking. Percy would be flying back to Washington. She had previously arranged for an Uber to the airport. She sat on the edge of the bed. Buttoning the last few buttons of her blouse. He looks over at her and smiles. Head still lazily resting on the pillow.

"Wish ya could stay"

She gives a close-lipped chuckle and adjusts her hair. He soon gets up and walks around the bed to join her. Both standing, their fingers gracefully interlocking.

That's when she looks at him with an unforgettable smile. Slowly kneeling down, partially lifting the hem of his shirt and placing a kiss on his belly. She gets back to her feet. Eventually making her way towards the door.

"You take care of our little girl"

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Chris returned back to work the following day. Little did he know just what was awaiting him. He enters the squad room, throwing on his NCIS vest.

Hadn't even slipped his other arm through, when Pride practically ambushes him after materializing out of what seemed like thin air.

"Dammit King.. Ya need 'ta stop doin' that before I have a freakin' coronary"

He exclaims, an irritated undertone as his hand flies over his chest. However, it seemed he wasn't too affected by this, as he managed to crack a smile seconds later. Pride chuckles.

"And what exactly do ya think you're doing?"

The senior agent asks, eyes scanning the black bulletproof vest. Chris's brows furrowed in confusion as he does one final check of his holstered gun.

"Uhh, wooork?.. Gotta APB on a possible hostage situation"

"That was a rhetorical question, Christopher…I'm not lettin' you out there in your condition. Remember, its not just _your_ life on the line, anymore"

He hated to admit it. But Pride was right. He would never, ever put his baby girl in harms way. It was simply a matter of trying to not let this pregnancy impede on his duties. He holds his palms out and upright.

"King, she's not gonna be put in any danger. Trust me. I'm merely just last resort backup if need be"

His words fell on deaf ears, of course. No matter how the young man tried to spin it, Pride was steadfast on his orders.

"I'm putting you on desk duty from here on out"

The Alabamian stood there, almost in a stupor. He was certain his boss was pulling his leg. Surely this was all an elaborate hoax.

Christopher LaSalle simply just did not do desk duty. Hell, if it were up to him he'd be doing field work up until his daughter's delivery. He flashes a crooked smile.

"Yeah, good one, King. But I'm not lettin' the team down and standin' idly by"

"This isn't an option, Chris. Its a demand"

His words uncharacteristically solemn and stern. It was then he realized his superior was indeed not messing around. Didn't change the fact this broke Chris to the very core. He'd do anything to keep his baby girl safe. He loved her unconditionally.

But he also loved being an integral part of his team. He just felt as if he was failing them by doing nothing but sitting on his ass at a desk. There had to be a middle ground agreement somewhere. Chris whines like a petulant child.

"Naw, c'mon now.. How 'bout, I dunno, handlin' photography duties? Somethin' easy. No bullets or chasin' bad guys"

Pride's face morphed into something of a grin. He couldn't help but laugh a bit. Not only at Chris's bargaining. But his own bullheadedness some 25 years prior, when he himself was facing threats of desk duty while pregnant with Laurel.

He'd be a liar if he said he never challenged his commanding lieutenant and chief on accommodating him concerning the restrictions. Trying to find compromise. He was an outright hypocrite. Pride sighs.

"Alright, Chris. This' still on restrictive basis. But you're hereby sanctioned for light field work, such as photography and witness testimony. You cross that line and all bets are off"

The young man smiles. "Thanks King". He responds. Feeling much more at ease and satisfied that they both were able to work out an agreement that benefited both sides. Pride chuckles a bit whilst simultaneously doing a beckoning gesture with his hands.

"Now hand over the vest"

Chris gets a sly look on his face and breaks out into a bit of a shit-eating grin, if you will. It was obvious the wheels started turning and he wasn't about to give in that easy.

"Nah, I think I'll do like the APB I _**WAS**_ gonna go out to. Hold this vest hostage, that is, unless you kindly bring me a bag of spicy pork rinds 'an a jar of peanut butter"


	9. Chapter 9

**Poor hormonal Chris XD**

* * *

Pride shakes his head and laughs lightly. Chris may have thought he one-upped him. However, he didn't factor in the senior agent was not only older, but wiser.

"Whatever you say, Chris (steepling his hands together) I mean, you'll have plenty of time for peanut butter rinds.. at your desk"

The young man's eyes went wide. _Damn_ , _he was good_. He could see a smirk start to form as it was just now starting to sink in. He sighs a bit and hands him the vest.

"Okay, okay, you win… as usual"

* * *

Where the time went was anyone's guess. Now Chris was looking at the tail end of his second trimester at 27 weeks. At this point, there was certainly no way you could mistake it for anything other than a baby.

At least at 4 months his pants still fit, sans belt. There wasn't a chance in Hell he'd be getting into them now. He stands in front of the full length mirror of his home.

Huffing and cursing in the midst of slipping on his last pair of pre-baby jeans in vain. He peers down at the fairly rounded mound of what used to be his stomach and gives a crooked smile.

"Y'know this' all your momma's fault, right baby girl?"

He shows up at the field office sporting a pair of charcoal colored sweatpants, a major contrast against his usual attire. He just didn't care, Gregorio was the first to take notice and quips.

"Hey Rocky, what's with the getup?"

He can't help but chuckle at this.

"Too fat 'ta fit into anything else" he bemoans. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"LaSalle, you're pregnant, not " _fat_ ". Usually comes with the territory"

No sooner was he about to respond when Dwayne enters the squad room. He takes one look at Chris's pants and appears almost inquisitive.

"Didn't know it was casual Friday already"

Chris rolls his eyes, but could see the smile start to pull at the corners of Pride's lips. Gregorio couldn't help but express her amusement once more at this.

"Aw c'mon boss, cut Preggo some slack"

Tammy supplies. Trying to keep the blown out hysterics at bay and hooks a thumb towards Chris.

"Yeah, she's right, King. I deserve some kinda preggo pass"

"Don't push your luck, Christopher..no time for it, anyway. We've gotta 'nother body. Looks like Miss Gordo's handiwork"

* * *

The murder led them to Louis Armstrong park. Victim was facedown. Lying near the stone bordering of the pond. Kneeling down, hands gloved, Loretta solemnly turns him over. Trademark single stab wound to the chest.

"Well this does indeed look like her doing"

She announces, her voice falling flat. Since they now had Chris take over photography duties as part of his restricted field work. Gregorio shared part in witness statements. Sebastian, of course, gathering the necessary forensic evidence. There was one thing to be said about Lisa Gordo.

Other than a heartless serial killer, woman knew how to get the job done. Still eluding the team, despite a print match and a BOLO set out. She still somehow found the time to slash and dash.

"And this wasn't random..(Loretta began) victim is 30 year old Naval ensign, Taylor Holt. Ryan's brother, discoloration and relative rigidity suggests he's only been dead for over an hour"

Pride shook his head. Such a shame. Two siblings taken before their time by a proverbial black widow. No motives, solid whereabouts, nothing. This was especially shocking considering the era of cameras watching your every move. Gordo was a damn ghost.

Chris gets to work, crouching down to photograph the wound and blood trace. This was no easy feat, of course. Putting extra strain on his back and he was fairly certain it would be a struggle trying to regain standing upright.

He grunts a bit, trying to shift his weight and work around his cumbersome middle. Just as he was about to photograph a suspect cut on the victim's arm. Did he feel, for the first time, his daughter kick.

This wasn't his usual dealings of overlooked soft flutters or gas. This felt solid. He couldn't help but let out an almost silent " _whoa_!" as he was taken by complete surprise. Even though his reaction was barely audible, still didn't keep Pride from taking notice.

"You okay, Chris?"

The young agent nods and, despite Loretta's insistence to help, actually managed to get to his feet unassisted. He grins. Adjusting the strap of the camera so it rested at his side versus draped over his belly.

"She kicked, King"

That warm, fatherly smile returns to Pride's face. What an exciting moment in the midst of such darkness. He makes his way over towards the young agent.

"Well dear, if you're good I'll be on my way. Although, I expect to see you back for your 28th week appointment, next week"

Loretta informs him as she leans in for a brief hug. The two exchange heartfelt smiles as the coroner gathers her things and leaves the scene. Just as Pride was closing in on him, did he happen to notice in his peripheral, a dog walker.

This all would've been just fine, however, if it weren't for those pesky hormones transforming Chris from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde at the snap of a finger. What was this poor man's offense? Not picking up after his pooch. Well, he was gonna learn that day not to leave your lawn brownie for others to take care of. Chris's eyes narrow at him.

"Hey Beyoncé, why don'tcha pick up your dog shit?!"

The poor older man stops immediately in his tracks. Silently pointing to himself. Looking utterly baffled. Pride finally steps in and momentarily lays a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Chris, settle down. No need to get worked up over dog crap"

This just went in one ear and out the other. Dwayne just regretted not having the peanut butter rinds to pacify him this time.

"Nah king. Just ain't right, actin' all highfalutin"

Pride smiles rather awkwardly at the man. Waving off his agent's outburst.

"I'm really sorry about that (he yells) he's pregnant!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope this Chapter is a good one. :) happy reading!**

* * *

Chris realized there were at least two other people left out of the loop concerning the soon-to-be addition in his life. His brother Cade and stepmother Rose. Although, he considers her more of an actual parental figure over step.

His biological mother, Grace left the family before he was even born. She couldn't handle the news that his father Beau, was expecting their second child. She was already at her wits end trying to handle Cade. So instead, chose to just disappear from all responsibility.

It certainly wasn't easy for the newly single father raising a 4 year old and a newborn completely alone. That is, until shortly after Chris turned a year old. Did he meet Rose.

She stood by them through thick and thin. He just knew she would be beside herself upon hearing the news she was soon going be a grandma.

He reaches for his cell. Just like he had with Percy, brings up her name in contacts and presses the icon. After nothing but echoing telephone rings he figured she wasn't home. Until she finally answered.

" _Chris_ , _it's so nice to hear from you_ "

She said. Her tone warm and pleasant as it always had been. He couldn't help but smile at this. Throughout the past few years, he'd taken to calling her Mom. Even though she never officially adopted them. In Chris's eyes. It didn't matter either way. She was still his mother.

"Same here, ma…actually, got somethin' kinda exciting to tell ya"

He could tell right away, just the mention of it, her mood bordered on zealous.

" _And what might that be_?"

She asks in an almost singsong tone. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It was like a kid on Christmas morning. He smiles.

"Well, you're gonna be a grandma"

There was maybe two seconds of silence followed by a gleeful shriek. He laughs to himself once again by her reaction. But in the back of his mind. He was somewhat concerned she'd take issue that him and Percy weren't married. Southern tradition an all.

" _This' so exciting_ , _Christopher_! _You made me the happiest momma on the planet_ "

He wrestled back and fourth whether to mention the fact that her granddaughter was basically a bastard child. But if she wasn't going to broach the subject, neither was he. Cross that bridge when they get there, he figured.

"Well you don't seem too thrilled"

He jests with a laugh. His next call was going to be to Cade and he wanted to wrap things up.

"Love ya, ma"

" _Love you too, sweetheart_. _You_ _take care of that grandbaby of mine_ , _I expect pictures"_

He chuckles.

"'Course"

That went rather well in his mind. She never brought up anything awkward. Now to call Cade. As expected with any type of mental health inpatient facility. Reception directed the call to his brother.

" _Hey, little bro_ "

He answered. His tone was upbeat for the most part. This was good. It told Chris he was consistently taking his medication as needed. He smiles.

"Hey Cade…guess who's gonna be an uncle to a baby girl in 'bout two months?"

Just like with his mom, there was momentarily silence as his brother processed what he had just been told. He could almost swear he could hear him grinning through the phone.

" _N..No way! Chris, that's awesome! Now, ya promise I can take her fishin' when she's older?"_

Chris chuckles a bit.

"'Course bro.. she's a LaSalle, it's in our genes"

Their fun, bonding moment was dashed when an orderly approached him to take his meds. He could hear Cade's voice drop in disappointment.

" _Sorry bro_ , _gotta do this, but hey, send me pics and video when ya can"_

"Will do, Cade.. love ya"

So everyone was taken care of. Greater still was the reception was well received. But Chris figured it would've transpired the same, regardless. He laughs softly and lays a hand on his stomach.

"Well baby girl, looks like ya have quite the little fan base and you ain't even here yet"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope everyone likes this. Remember to review if this should continue! Happy Reading**

* * *

He draws out a long sigh and falls back into his pillow in defeat. Watching hopelessly as his stomach was relentlessly stretched and contorted by tiny feet and hands. At 35 weeks, he definitely felt more pregnant than he had before.

"Baby girl, daddy needs 'ta get some shuteye. Gotta tone it down in there"

His pleads with his daughter had seemingly gone ignored. He runs a hand over his face in exasperation. One thing he found soothed the savage beast was to play some classic metal. A favorite of Percy's.

He digs out his old headphones. Places them on his belly and tracks down the playlist on his phone. Then let the magic of Bluetooth take over from there. He gives a crooked smile.

Watching as the unsung power of Dio had finally managed to lull her to sleep. He was almost afraid to move in fear of stirring her awake again.

Plucking the headphones gingerly from his stomach and placing them on the nightstand. No sooner did he shift to his left side to fall asleep, is when she sprang to life.

* * *

He felt like death warmed over later on at work. Combined with the back ache, cramps and having to piss every couple minutes. He was done with this already. Tired of being fat, lethargic and moody. He slumps into his office chair. Just trying to keep his eyes open.

Pride takes notice and immediately feels empathy for the young agent. He smiles warmly at Chris and hands him a mug of decaf. Since finding out about their little probie-to-be.

Pride stocked the kitchen with decaf as well as keeping the regular around. Chris just couldn't live without his java. But was, of course, careful not to consume any in his earlier months.

He had taken to drinking the decaf for about 3 months now and with the advice of Loretta to not exceed 2 small cups per day, he was golden. He smiles wearily back at his boss and takes the hot cup in his hand.

"Thanks King"

He drawls. Taking a few sips from the mug. Once again the senior agent smiles kindly, inadvertently chuckling a bit.

"Baby girl keepin' ya up?"

Chris nods tiredly and takes another sip of coffee. Almost as if on cue, she starts stirring about. If that wasn't enough, whether it was the pressure of her head or a well placed kick. He makes the unfortunate discovery he had emptied his bladder.

"Agh Hell! I done pissed 'mah self"

Dwayne tried all he could to stifle any further laughter. But that was all in vain. Poor Chris manages to get to his feet. He couldn't help but give Pride the stink eye finding humor at his misfortune.

"Yeah, laugh it up, King.."

Pride wipes the corner of his eye and attempts to resume conducting himself in a civilized manner.

"I..I'm sorry, Chris.. lets get ya some new pants and a chair"

"Hey, as long as they come with a 'lastic waist I'm good"

Just then Sebastian happened to be making his way through the squad room towards the kitchen. He looks over at the two men, Chris's pants almost immediately catching his attention. He cups a hand over his mouth to keep from breaking into hysterics.

"Chris..you.. you seem a little pissed there"

Close lipped he just shoots the nerd the same look he gave Pride.

"Y'know that Batman poster ya got at Comic Con, Sebastian? Be a shame if it ended up like 'mah pants"

He smirks, knowing his words struck fear into the fledgling agent. Sebastian swallows hard and directs his attention to the floor. Even it being a completely hypothetical scenario, it was enough to nearly throw him into a panic attack.

"Duly noted"

He responds pithily. Continuing to keep his attention elsewhere until reaching the kitchen. Pride chuckles.

"Well as soon as you're changed. I can use your help in interrogation"

They still hadn't tracked down Gordo, however, things were looking to sway in their favor. They had tracked down a man suspected to have ties with the perp. Now if only the suspicions actually led them anywhere was the real question.

* * *

Pride enters the room. The suspect, simply going by Kurt, apparently thought the entire process was a charade. As he casually sat there, his boots propped up on the table. Patchy beard and scraggly dark hair partially hidden under a weathered Saints cap. Oh the irony. Pride shoots him a dirty look.

"Feet off the table, Kurt"

He tersely orders. The man gives a smarmy expression and proceeds to lift both legs up and back where they were intended. Pride continues standing but leans forward on the table.

"Lisa Gordo.. that name ring any bells to you?"

Pride inquires. He hadn't even spent a large deal of time with this man, and already just something about him irked the agent. Kurt simply shook his head.

"Whatever man, I ain't heard of 'er"

Pride wasn't entirely sure if he was being genuine or, like everything else, thought this was just a game and took it about as serious as his oral hygiene. He was leaning towards the latter.

"Alright Kurt, you have about five seconds to start taking this seriously, or I'll have my fellow agent whom is eight months pregnant 'an runnin' on a short fuse take over"

Of course this was seen as an even bigger joke to the bum than the interrogation itself. He breaks out into a nicotine stained grin.

"You playin' me, right? Man, you cops will say anything"

Just then, a self satisfying smirk crept across Pride's face. If he wasn't going to cooperate then perhaps he needed a little visual aid. With the smirk still plastered, he slides his phone across the table for Kurt to look at.

A photo of a man sporting a split lip and slightly reddened left side of his face. All repercussions from making a "cop/doughnut" crack towards Chris and his weight about a week prior. Pride explains this as well. Almost instantaneously the man's expression changed. That smug grin vanishing.

"Um, no, I've never heard of Lisa Gordo"

Chris watches this all unfold from the other side of the one-way glass. He couldn't help but chuckle as his folded arms were roughly supported by his belly.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The following weeks consisted of the team combing back through evidence and searching databases. The man held in interrogation had turned up nothing substantial concerning a solid link to Gordo. To say the case was maddening was an understatement.

Now poor Chris was officially looking at nine months. He didn't think it was possible to feel any more miserable, and yet there was still 2 weeks more of this sentence ahead of him. His daughter's living quarters now very confined. Oftentimes winded, he couldn't bend down. Couldn't get up, and sleep was now considered a luxury.

"Kiiing!"

He yells from his desk. Pride's mind instantly switched to panic mode when he heard his name uttered in such a manner. All he could think was " _is today the day_?!" He races from the kitchen into the squad room to see Chris in his chair, basically incapitated. He shakes his head and chuckles lightly.

"Dammit, it ain't funny, I can't get up"

Although the inflection in his voice was riddled with irritation. Pride couldn't help but think he too saw the humor in the whole situation. Even if he didn't all out admit it. The senior agent gives a lighthearted grin and extends his arm to give Chris the leverage he needed to get back on his feet.

"'K..1,2,3..."

It took some elbow grease but the task was executed successfully. Hell anymore and he'd need a forklift to just commute back and fourth. Chris thanks him and pulls the fabric of his black shirt back down. Since getting bigger it was inevitable that his tops crept up throughout the day.

Needing to clear their heads. They walk, well, in Chris's case what was more-or-less a waddle. Out to the courtyard. Suddenly the young man pipes up unexpectedly.

"Ya think I'll be a good dad, King?"

Both men leaning against the fountain. The query took him by complete surprise. Of course many first time parents have this fear. He just didn't expect to hear it from Chris. He lays a comforting hand on his shoulder and gives a small smile.

"Of course I do, Chris. I think having doubts is normal for anyone. Hell, I was the same way with Laurel.."

Chris raises a brow somewhat inquisitively.

"Really? You?..aw c'mon"

He pats Pride on the back and casts his usual crooked smile. The senior agent nods and finds himself traveling back to that somewhat volatile moment in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~ **July 19th, 1993** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad, how can you do this?!..your granddaughter is due next month and she won't even know her grandfather"

Pride proclaims in anger. Indignant exchanges between his father, Cassius. They had just received word he was accused of money laundering and insider trading. As such, he was expected to carry out the max sentence of 20 to 25 years. He gives a huff.

"Dwayne, no one's perfect. I screwed up...don't make this a dramatic affair. You know I'll love her regardless"

His words were becoming nothing more than white noise to him. He felt betrayed, hopeless. In a matter of hours, his father was to be taken away and spend the better part of two decades staring at nothing but prison walls.

He just had to get away for a moment. Pride retreats to the porch. Leaning forward against the wooden railing. Listening to the Louisiana chorus of bayou frogs and crickets. He feels a hand lightly touch his shoulder. Heart skipping a beat.

"Don't worry, it's just me"

Came Linda's calming voice. He turns and flashes a tepid smile towards his wife. So many things swarming through his brain- it was almost hard to think properly. He sighs and finds his hand traveling to rest on his stomach.

"I just don't want to put Laurel through any of this..what if I end up down the same path? I'd let not only us down, but our daughter too"

Linda's hand gravitates towards his abdomen as well. Feeling her daughter's movements from inside. She smiles and strokes the side of his face gently.

"Don't even entertain such an idea, Dwayne Pride. You're not your father. You and I both know you'll do well by our daughter"

Stressed and worn expression gave way to a small smile. His wife was his rock. Always there to cast the uncertainties to the wayside. The couple soon find themselves embracing and exchanging an amorous kiss. Just then he feels his daughter give a hearty kick and it throws him off track. He chuckles.

"Well I guess Miss Laurel isn't a fan of PDA"

 


	13. Chapter 13

Three Days. 72 hours. 4,320 minutes. Regardless of how it was broken down. This was reality for Christopher LaSalle. Tomorrow marked three days overdue. He thought pregnancy was punishment enough following his and Percy's booze fueled _fun_ in the French Quarter, that fateful January evening. He was wrong.

Cursing _WebMD_ for every failed, labor inducing suggestion. From hot showers to simply pacing around his house. This little girl was stubborn as a mule. Although, given she shared his and Percy's DNA, obstinance was to be expected. He sighs.

"Baby girl, I think you're done bakin' in there already"

He declares wittily and lightly pokes the pronounced raised area of his stomach where she had shifted. Despite all this. He was thankful she was at least head down.

* * *

The team had got word of yet another victim. This time a floater along the shore of the Mississippi River. As to be presumed. It most likely being, of course, Gordo's handiwork. Pride was hesitant with having Chris out on this one. Even it being light field work.

"Chris, you alright sittin' this one out?"

Dwayne asks as he pulls on a pair of shades. At this point he didn't even want to fight it. He was too tired and too pregnant to find the energy to handle photography duties. For possibly the first time ever. He was okay with desk duty. He nods.

"Yep, no complaints here. 'Cept maybe gettin' my daughter to get 'er ass in gear 'an move out"

He laughs inwardly a bit, Pride cracking a grin. He holds up an index finger before stating.

"Well, I think I've gotta rememdy for that. One sec"

Confused. He watches as his boss disappears briefly around the corner wall. Returning only minutes later, brandishing a blue toilet plunger. That impish grin still plastered on his face.

"This worked wonders on the new recruit back in my squad days. C'mere Chris"

The young man's eyes go wide in horror.

"Aw Hell no, Mario..you go plunge somewhere else"

The senior agent lets out a bark of laughter. Poor Chris. Even through his tribulations, there was no escaping Pride's warped streak of humor. But he had to admit, that was quite brilliant. Even if he was the butt of it.

"We'll hold the fort down here. Y'all take care of yer dead guy"

Pride chuckles. Making one last check to make sure Chris would be alright for a couple hours. When it seemed there was nothing left to fret about he makes his way out the main doors. Chris let's out a puff of air and groans in discomfort as a tiny foot jabbed his left side.

Hand moving to the area of the blow and rubbing it. He then decides to whip out his cell and text Percy. Hoping that maybe would take his mind off the little monster's Kung fu practice.

_"I swear your daughter's the reincarnation of Damien Thorn"_

He chuckles a bit. Already conjuring up the various possible responses from Percy. No sooner had he took a swig of his decaf did he hear a ping from his phone.

_"Why's she *my* daughter when something bad happens?"_

Comes an almost defensive sounding response. He chuckles lightly once more before texting back.

"'C _ause I say so. An I'm the one that's been housin' her for 9 months"_

Almost five minutes had passed before he hears that familiar ping yet again.

_"Touché Country_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: This chapter will be the longest of them all. Also to include the birth of Chris & Percy's daughter. Final chapter is 15 to just finish up the final parts. Please R&R Enjoy!**

* * *

In the early morning hours of day 3. Chris had awoken in a cold sweat, something was off. While the pain he was experiencing wasn't excruciating, thankfully. It was still something to keep track of. Dull waves of pain coursed through his abdomen.

He purses his lips and shuts his eyes, a hand absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. These were more than likely another round of the Braxton Hicks contractions he'd been dealing with. As unpleasant as they were, he learned to just bear through it, that is, until the real contractions hit of course.

"Today finally the day, baby girl?"

His inquiry is met with a solid kick to the palm of his hand. He winces and eases himself off the bed. Sighing, he trudges to the bathroom, hopping in the shower to get ready for the morning.

* * *

At the field office, the team was relieved. It appeared as though their cat and mouse chase was coming to a close.

With a few more puzzle pieces put together, coupled with strong tips of whereabouts. They were certain they had finally pinpointed Gordo. Chris watched as his fellow agents tread back and fourth like lab rats.

The abdominal pain still ran through him in waves. Last thing Chris wanted was to bring attention to himself and have the team lose focus of their end goal. Like much of Chris's nature.

He did his best to hide this discomfort from others and simply suck it up. There was a heaviness in his pelvic region. This was, irrefutably, his body's cue to him that his daughter's birth was imminent. He see's Pride approach him from the corner of his eye and attempts to compose himself as best he could.

"Finally gotta solid lead on Gordo. You comin' with, Chris?"

The young man manages a small smile towards the senior agent. All-the-while pleading Pride didn't grow suspicious of the internal warfare raging inside him.

"Bet yer ass I 'em"

He responds. That Alabamian cadence particularly accentuated. The corners of the older man's eyes crease with a warm smile before getting back on track. For once it seemed as though he had successfully evaded his employer's inevitable presumptions.

"Good man, now..heave-ho"

Pride quips with an extended arm. Once again, to give the young agent a brace as he managed to find his footing. This action had almost become habitual. If Chris was sitting, no doubt Pride wasn't too far away to lend assistance.

"Thanks King"

He drawls with a bit of a chuckle. Gregorio soon approaches the men and informs Pride of the status.

"Boss, we gotta get goin'.. got word she ain't stayin' in the area long"

He nods and turns to Chris.

"Now Chris, I want ya to stay in the car. Is that understood?"

The young man's heart jumped in his throat upon hearing this rather stern order. It breaking him from his other wandering thoughts surrounding his current predicament. He nods his head.

"Alright then, let's move out"

* * *

The team was split into pairs. Sebastian with Gregorio taking a squad car. Chris riding shotgun in Pride's Ford Explorer. It being October meant the city was in the midst of its annual Voodoo Fest. This factor driving a bit of a wench in their pursuit of Gordo.

The city bustling with seasoned fest goers and novices alike. Seeing as her location was narrowed to an abandon home, out in Katrina-stricken Chalmette within the St. Bernard Parish. Made the insanity somewhat manageable.

Radio droning on quietly in the background. Chris tried keeping his attention out the window. Occasionally glancing over to see the senior agent's frustrated expression partially hidden behind a pair of Ray-Ban's.

"You alright?"

Pride asks suddenly. This nearly causing the young man to jump out of his skin. Chris takes a hard gulp. The wavering pain still quite persistent, though fortunately, were not actual contractions.

"All good"

He managed a response. But something inside him told Chris the older man had trouble buying this. Pride mutters a few expletives whilst trying to maneuver his way through the chaos. The attendance numbers were always a crapshoot. But almost guaranteed to be large each time.

"You're sure 'bout that?"

Came yet another inquiry from his boss. Damn, there was just no hiding things from that man. It was like some sort of sixth sense. Be that as it may, Chris remained mum of the actual situation.

"Positive"

His tone bordering on annoyance. He was thankful the barrage of questions finally let up. Even humoring himself thinking how much Sebastian was probably getting on Gregorio's last nerve.

The trek out to the location seemed to drag on for eternity. When in reality was barely 25 minutes. Both vehicles ease alongside the curb. Pride turns to face Chris once again.

"No leavin' this car"

He orders to the young man once more. Chris rolls his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, I know, King. Stay put.. got it"

Pride couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this irritable undertone. Suddenly Sebastian appears on his driver's side window.

"Whaddya want, Sebastian?"

This time it was Pride's turn to be annoyed. He cracks the window slightly as the nerd leaned forward a bit more.

"Yeah, just wonderin' if you're ready to go"

There was almost a hint of eagerness in his voice. As if he couldn't wait another second to start kicking ass.

Pride nods to him, he could see the socially awkward newbie agent's face light up with glee as he kept one hand on the holster.

With keys still in the ignition. Radio left on to preoccupy a very pregnant Chris. Pride exits his driver side door. Watching on as all three approach the semi-dilapidated home. Guns drawn, at the ready.

"NCIS! Lisa Gordo, come out with your hands up!"

Announces the senior agent with an edge to his voice. There was nothing but silence in response. The trio exchange complexed glances before Pride orders them to bust the door down on his command.

The frame falls without issue. Erupting into a plume of dust. Darkness on the inside with the exception of some sunlight filtering in. Dwayne sensed something wasn't right. It was too quiet.

Without warning, two of Gordo's lackeys appear from out of nowhere and open fire on the agents. Chris hears the commotion from the SUV. Fear for his teammates lives trumped any orders he was given. He makes his way around the vehicle.

"Its a trap, Chris, get back in the car!"

He hears Pride yell out. Much to his averseness, he does as he's told. Settling into the passenger seat when all the sudden he hears a stern female voice from behind him utter.

"Don't say a damn word"

With Gordo's men out of the way. Pride and the others emerge from the building to find the cruiser tires slashed and the SUV gone.

* * *

Chris awakens some time later. Still groggy, to discover his wrists are bound with rope. Fixed to a chair, in what looked like an abandon warehouse. Her presumed hideout.

This deranged woman had chloroformed him before stealing the SUV and disabling the GPS tracker. In other words, he was fucked.

"What the Hell do ya want?!"

Yells the agent in an almost pitiful tone. She turns to him with a sickening smirk. Her black hair hanging in heavy strands. Only adding to the image of her true unbalance.

"The only thing I want, agent LaSalle. Are women to be free of burden. I'm the one to give it to them"

Comes a response, coupled with an almost sinister chuckle. He looks at her perplexed. Anger mounting.

"Wha' the fuck you on about?!"

He orders. His eyes narrowing with rage.

"Its simple, really. I "remedy" unplanned pregnancies"

Chris's eyes widen in sheer horror as he realizes this mental case had this warped, predisposed notion she was actually doing a great service.

He notices the spear-point blade in her grasp. Only exacerbating his distress. He struggled, but was powerless against the binding ropes. When suddenly, his worst fears came to life when the real contractions started kicking in.

* * *

"C'mon Patton, I know you can figure somethin' out...please"

Begs Pride on his cell to the down-low hacker. The team had held out hope he could somehow work around the disabled GPS and find Chris's location.

Through what could only be discribed as a miracle. He was able to use the last known signals of the device and remotely activate it just long enough to get an address.

"5225 Hopedale highway, Saint Bernard"

Chris was weary. Cuts and bruises inflicted from his struggles and her torture. begging with her to let him go. And worried sick she would do something to his daughter.

"Please, (comes a weakened plea) she's comin'! I hafta go"

The overwhelming sensation to push was upon him. He was almost certain his fate was sealed.

"You act like I give a shit"

Comes a scathing response. He had lost hope. Hanging his head low. Battered and defeated.

This vile excuse of a human was going to take his precious little girl from him, and there was nothing he could do. Just when he thought all was lost. Came the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Lisa Gordo, drop your weapon or we will open fire"

Barked Gregorio. Chris breathes a sigh of relief. Spotting Pride and Sebastian following suit. Guns at the ready. Suddenly, Gordo brings Chris to his feet with the blade now mere inches from his throat.

"Final warning, Gordo, drop it!"

She screamed. The woman simply smirked and angled the blade to make the fatal cut when Gregorio opened fire and shot her dead.

Another one of her peons (that had carried Chris from the SUV to the chair) was killed by backup. Chris was a wreck. But very thankful he and his baby girl were alive. Another strong contraction hit and he grits his teeth.

"Guys, she's comin' "

He puled. Pride and Sebastian rush to his side and assist him to the SUV. Dwayne slides in the driver's side while Sebastian stayed with Chris in the backseat. No sooner had he put the keys in the ignition, he hears Sebastian cry out.

"My shoes!"

Chris's water had broken. Completely ruining the poor nerd's treasured Starwars footwear in the process.

"Omigod! Chris! Do you know how rare those were!?..limited edition!"

He yells in a frenzied panic. Between his breathing and trying to focus he shoots Sebastian a look.

Meanwhile Gregorio was in the passenger side, had notified Percy of her daughter's impending arrival. She wasn't going to miss this for the world. Even if she couldn't physically be there. Percy's face suddenly appears on the live-stream feed of the phone screen.

"You can do this Country Mouse"

He hears her familiar voice say inbetween panting and groans. Sebastian, of course, still in a meltdown over the shoes.

"Yeah, except go back in time and not get baby juice on my.."

He trails off as he notices the agent give him another death glare.

"Sebastian, I swear, you bring up 'em damn shoes one more time you're dead"

Pride turns in his seat. Attempting to be peacekeeper.

"Alright, alright no one's gettin' murdered, okay? Sebastian, I'll buy you a new pair later on"

Suddenly the field agent rather timidly interjects.

"Well actually, you can't just buy.."

Until he catches yet another death glare from Chris and shuts up. Sweat beading down his face. He could feel her moving further down.

Between the wavering pain throughout the day, combined with the kidnapping. He was fully dilated to where all he had to do was push. He bears down and gives a hearty push.

"She..she's crowning!"

Sebastian exclaims. Unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Nine long months for this moment. But no one was probably more eager to meet her than her daddy. Pride and Sebastian switch places. A blanket still draped over Chris's legs and midsection.

"Y'know...this' yer fault"

He informs Percy in the midst of yet another incoming contraction. Pregnant or not. She wasn't going to hold back. In typical Percy fashion responds.

"Ah Hell no, you ain't pinnin' all this on me, LaSalle. Takes two to tango. You're the one that said you were on the pill"

Well, she got him on a technicality there. Pride sitting opposite of him. Occasionally checking to monitor his progress. Through it all Chris manages a grin and retorts.

"Ya got me there, City Mouse...guess, *pants*..I wasn't thinkin', just wanted 'ta plow ya like a cornfield"

Suddenly he hears Sebastian from the driver's seat pipe up mildly disgusted.

"Well, thanks for ruining corn for me now, Chris"

The couple put their petty squabble behind them. Percy looking on in anticipation. He almost could've sworn there were tears in her eyes. Suddenly the entire SUV goes silent as Pride announces.

"She's almost here Chris...gimme one more push, k?"

He tunes out everything around him and tries with all his might, despite his fatigued state, to push the rest of her out. Blurry eyes catch a glimpse of Pride reaching underneath the blanket. Before long, the sound of a wailing infant fills the air.

She certainly had a champion set of lungs on her. Percy now completely unable to restrain her emotions, tears of joy streaming down her face as she watches her beautiful baby girl emerge.

Pride reaches for a pair of sterilized scissors from the emergency med kit and cuts the umbilical cord. Beaming as she is swaddled in a small white towel and gently handed over to Chris.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on. Olive complexion, thick black hair plastered to her head. Then she opened her eyes to reveal a gorgeous steel blue.

Clearly a trait from her daddy. He gently strokes the top of her head as she begins to contort her face in protest of being evacuated from her warm, cozy residence. Chris manages a light chuckle.

"Can't believe yer finally here, baby girl.. but you were certainly worth the wait"

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Final Chapter! I hope everyone enjoys. Reviews are appreciated! ️**

* * *

An ambulance and paramedics responded to the scene shortly thereafter and transported Chris and his daughter to a nearby hospital. He was treated for minor scrapes and bruises from his time held captive, but otherwise doing just fine.

His baby girl getting a clean bill of health and changed into a Batman onesie, courtesy of her uncle Sebastian. Staff wanted to keep father and daughter overnight, however, for observation. Chris was still rather at-risk for having just given birth.

Pride and the crew visited the pair soon after being admitted. To say his little girl was a fixture of their attention was an understatement.

Loretta was kind enough to gift Chris with at least three sets of baby clothes and a pack of diapers. Pride offered Laurel's old crib, and Gregorio with a changing table as well as babysitting duties.

"C'mere you"

Sebastian grinned. Arms outstretched, awaiting to hold the little shoe ruiner. Chris chuckles lightly and hands the baby over. She peered up at the bearded man confused, wondering where her daddy was. She shuts her eyes and begins fussing and wimpering.

"Shhh, shh, hey, it's okay"

Sebastian began rocking her gently. An arm supporting her bottom, the other around her back. With her head resting on his shoulder.

Letting out a sigh of relief that she was finally calm. He then hears a rather unpleasant gurgling noise in his ear. Followed by a warm sensation running down his back and shoulder. She had spit up on him.

"Dude! Seriously?!"

He exclaims. Looking over his shoulder wide-eyed, now holding the infant away from him. Chris couldn't help but have a good laugh over the poor agent's misfortune. For some reason, his baby girl had it out for Sebastian. She's handed back over to her father.

"Sebastian, sorry 'bout that, man"

He chuckles with a wry grin. The nerd is busy patting his shoulder dry with paper towel and then dousing it and his hands with sanitizer. He holds the palms of his hands out.

"It, it's fine. Just, uh, make sure she's fed *after* I hold her next time"

Poor guy still appeared frazzled and repelled by the vomit. Gregorio approached and offered to walk with him to leave.

Sebastian shakes his head and the duo hug Chris one last time, once again, offering their congrats, then leave the room. Pride however, stayed around a bit longer. Smiling down at the pair. Him propped up in a hospital bed with his daughter now content, curled up on his shirtless chest.

"Thanks for everything you've done for us, King"

The young man drawled. Dwayne simply nodded.

"Anytime, Chris. You know that..baby girl have a name yet?"

Chris laughs softly, peering down at the little Batman clad bundle resting on his chest.

"Not yet. Percy 'n I still can't decide"

"Well.. I'm sure you'll think of something soon enough"

Pride lightly hugs the young agent. Careful not to disturb the resting baby. He gives his goodbyes to Chris before leaving the room. Memories flooding back to when Laurel was born. He smiles warmly at this then departs down the hall.

Chris stretches his legs out a bit, hearing the continual beep of the heart monitor and typical hospital noise. His daughter stirs awake and begins softly crying. Chris strokes the top of her head, gently shushing before bringing her over to a pec to nurse. She instinctively latches on.

It was certainly an odd feeling for him. Even after doing it once before. Eventually though his body would condition itself to be able to handle nursing.

As his daughter quietly suckled, he hears a rustling outside his hospital room door. The door handle turns, and in floods " _Its A Girl !"_ pink balloons followed by the sound of Percy's voice.

"Where's my baby girl?"

She grins. Making her way over to Chris's bedside. She pecks him on the cheek before scooping up her daughter and practically showering her in kisses.

It was hard to believe this same girl stood there, 5 months prior, claiming she wasn't ready to be a mom. Seeing her with their daughter, she was a natural.

_"_ We still have to give her a name"

Percy states causally. Her focus still on her daughter. Chris hated to admit it, but he never did officially land on a name for her.

It was just one of those things he felt both of them should be involved in. Suddenly Percy pipes up unexpectedly. Rocking her daughter gently, rubbing circles into her back.

"Do you remember our big flaka bust a few years back?"

She asks, sounding as though the mere mention of it was too hard for her to drudge back up. Chris nods, but was rather confused as to how that correlated into picking names.

"I don't think I ever told you the real story of my friend. She died of a drug overdose, we were only 15. (Appearing as though she were on the verge of tears)..her name was Clara, she was like the family I never really had. (peering down at her daughter lovingly) I want that name for our daughter, Chris..as a tribute"

He could see she was getting worked up and pats the bed to sit beside him. He brings his girls in close. Pecks Percy on the cheek and gazes down at the sleeping baby.

"I think that's perfect..'an Bea for the middle. Kinda homage to 'mah dad. Just droppin' the u"

The pair smile, eyes still unwavering from their baby girl. Percy chuckles.

"And miss Clara Bea makes three"

 


End file.
